Shintoho
was a Japanese movie studio. It was one of the big six film studios (which also included Daiei, Nikkatsu, Shochiku, Toei, and Toho) during the Golden Age of Japanese cinema. It was founded by defectors from the original Toho company following a bitter strike in 1947. To compete with the other major studios in the horror/supernatural movie field, Shintoho turned out a large group of such films suddenly in the late 1950s, including a number of period ghost movies and low-budget science fiction films (such as the "Starman" series which was designed to compete with rival then-popular characters "Planet Prince" and "Gekko Kamen" ). Shintoho declared bankruptcy in 1961, after its last production, Jigoku. Partial list of Shintoho's films * Nozomi nakini arazu (1949) * Ikoku no oka (1949) * Nagarehoshi (1949) * Yu no machi ereji (1949) * Shin Tokyo ondo-Bikuri goningumi (1949) * Design of a Human Being * Shinya no kokuhaku (1949) * Guudo bai (1949) * Enoken - Okochi no Tabisugata ninki otoko * Zenigata Heiji torimonocho hikae-Heiji hapyakuyacho (1949) * Ginza kankan musume (1949) * Nabejima kaineko den (1949) * Otoko no namida (1949) * Daitokai no kao (1949) * Umon torimonocho-Nazo no hachiju hachiya (1949) * Tobisuke's Adventures (1949) * Hateshinaki jonetsu (1949) * Wasurerareta kora (1949) * Akireta museme tachi (1949) * Stray Dog (1949) * Enoken - Kasaoki no Gokuraku fufu (1949) * Ohara Shosuke-san (1949) * Damoi (1949) * Jinsei senshu (1949) * Rinchi (1949) * Kage wo shitaite (1949) * Enoken - Kasaoki no Osomehisamatsu (1949) * Shojoho (1950) * Aktsuki no daso (1950)(translation: Escape at Dawn) * Tokyo Kachinka musume (1950) * Ishinaka sensei gyojyoki (1950) * Tsuma to onna kisha (1950) * Enoken no sokonuke daihoso (1950) * Umi no G-Men-Genkainada no musume (1950) * Muko sangen ryodonari-Koi no sanmoneko (1950) * Kaidan Kasane-ga-fuchi (Ghost Story of Kasane Swamp) (1957) aka The Depths (1957) * Seven Mysteries (1957) aka Ghost Story of Wanderer at Honjo * Starman: Atomic Rulers of the World (1957) * Starman: Invaders from Space (1957) * Starman: Attack from Space (1957) * Starman: Evil Brain from Outer Space (1958) * Black Cat Mansion (1958) aka Borei Kaibyo Yashiki * Ghost of Chibusa Enoki (1958) aka Kaidan chibusa enoki * The Ghost of Yotsuya (1959) aka Tokaido Yotsuya kaidan * Woman Vampire (Onna kyuketsuki) (1959) aka Lady Vampire * Girl Diver of Spook Mansion (1959) aka The Haunted Cave * Blood Sword of the 99th Virgin (1959) * Ghost of Kagami-ga-fuchi (1959) aka Kaidan Kagami-ga-fuchi * Ghost Cat of Otamange-Ike (1960) aka Kaibyo Ota-mange-Ike * Ghost Cat of Otama Pond (1960) aka Kaibyo Ota-mange-Ike * Sennin Buraku (1960) * Jigoku (1960) aka Sinners of Hell; released as "adults only" References See also *Tsuburaya Productions *Toho *Daiei Film *Nikkatsu *Toei Company *Shochiku *Kadokawa Pictures Footnotes Sources * * External links * http://www.imdb.com/company/co0038715/ Category:Shintoho films Category:1947 establishments in Japan Category:1961 disestablishments in Japan Category:Media companies established in 1947 Category:Defunct companies of Japan Category:Japanese film studios Category:Media companies disestablished in 1961